


Family Don't End In Blood

by ReapersAngel



Series: That's Family [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: (And it was Justified), (I wrote shit like once), (There are now warlocks in teh first set of notes), (and he levitates upside-down sometimes), (okay they call him autopsy gremlin I had to), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, And pop your popcorn!, And super terrifying, And tough as nails, Basically have the whole team and their orders memorized, Cat Shifter Gibbs, Cats can't cry, Come buy a McGee!, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Familiar Gibbs, Familiars and theirs synchronize, Family, Family Feels, Further Disclaimer: Credits to CBS and CW and Supernatural, Gen, Gibbs and Kate make the best Recon team, Gibbs is a cuddly furball, Gremlin Palmer, He will grow trees out of the back of your chopsticks!, He's environmentally friendly!, Healing Spirit Ducky, I mean, It's fitting right?, Kate is teaching McGee flying tips, Like they're probably famous among the waitstaff or something, Magic, Magic Is Accepted, Potions, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Shifters, So Gibbs cheats, Sparrow Shifter Kate, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Chinese place they always order from, The Supernatural are accepted, They all cry during The Lion King, They may be the MCRT, They're all supernatural or magic-related, Tony's potions are incredibly helpful, Vampire Abby, Warlocks?, Who loves physical contact, Witches usually specialize in potions, Wizard McGee, Wizards go for spells and stuff like that, Yeah that's a Supernatural quote, and family, but - Freeform, did you know, i've got no idea, magic is known, the supernatural are known, witch tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A Tuesday in the lives of Supernatural and Magical!NCIS. No matter what, they're still family.
Relationships: The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team
Series: That's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882390
Kudos: 28





	Family Don't End In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I forgot to put this in: Some people are born with natural magical aptitude, and some aren't. Both can become wizards or witches. While stated in the tags that witches usually specialize in potions and wizards usually go for spells, their fields can cross over. Some witches and wizards can do both. McGee was actually born with a fair bit of aptitude, while Tony wasn't. Obviously, though, he's perfectly capable.
> 
> (While warlocks are explained ahead, there's also a bunch of nerdy supernatural-related and worldbuilding-related stuff. If you would like to continue to the actual fic, you can skip this stuff)
> 
> Warlocks are born warlocks, unlike witches or wizards, where it doesn't matter if you have aptitude or not (witches and wizards are also human, whereas warlocks aren't or just partially), you're either born a warlock or not. Magic is also a pretty varied field, so the Three Ws aren't limited to spellwork and potions.
> 
> Another thing mentioned in this fic is familiars. To go into more detail, witches with familiars are more common than, say, wizards or warlocks with familiars. This is because while wizards and warlocks tend to be independent, they interact with others more often, since witches typically sequester themselves away to brew potions (that was the old days, so now it's just habit). Familiars help increase power levels or what a W can draw on. Since warlocks are born warlocks, they mainly take familiars as power-boosters. Witches and wizards can draw from themselves (DANGEROUS!!!! Familiars help with this and keep a W from drawing too much on themselves) or their environment (Are you killing a plant? Are you thinning the air? Is that river running out of water? Is that candle sputtering? And that's just the elemental stuff), so their familiar can help make sure they don't exhaust themselves or their environment. Witches and wizards are pretty versatile, so they can draw from either or both. So while a W can take a familiar as a power-booster or as an anchor, familiars commonly bond with those with no magical aptitude to help along the development or just for companionship. In rare cases, a W may have more than one familiar.
> 
> Typically two contracts are drawn up - usually informally first to start a fragile "test" bond that can be broken, then a formal one to cement the bond and officially recognize the two as a W-familiar pair (which, through a very long process, can be annulled if wished). When they are officially bonded, things happen like synchronized heartbeats, breath rates, and pulses. depending on your familiar, you may also a telepathic bond, an empathetic bond, or other things like that. For the truly bonded (*cough* Gibbs and Tony *cough*) if one dies, so does the other. This usually cannot be stopped. Cases where it can usually involve an immortal familiar or magic gone wrong, transforming W, familiar, or both into something otherworldly (warlocks aren't immortal, they just have really long natural lifespans if they aren't hit with, say, a death curse or fatal wound). Anyone or anything not W can be taken as a familiar, and it has to be a mutual bond from both sides. In rare cases, mundanes (pure humans) can become familiars.
> 
> As mentioned Gibbs enjoys physical contact "despite being a cat shifter". If you have a cat or even remotely know how they act, yeah. W-familiar pairs usually enjoy frequent interaction, such as contact or long conversations. They can also sense-share, like when Tony could tell the waitstaff left even though it was behind him through Gibbs.
> 
> It's possible to have half-breeds, like a selkie-siren or vampire-ghoul. Halves are usually born when bloodlines cross, aka something like two beings mating or marriage. Halves can carry traits of both lines, positive or negative, but the trait mix varies from half to half. A selkie-mer might have a sealskin but not have to worry about having it stolen, while maybe a selkie-nymph does but can forego using the skin by instead fading into water. No two halves are the same or carry the same traits, even if they are the same mix (ex: two shifter-spirits). Rarely, if ever, are witches and wizards halves, though there are exceptions.
> 
> Since the title is a SPN quote, I'd like to put down that angels and demons don't exist. The closest you can probably get are human-animal spirit halves (basically, humans with some animal traits and abilities, like wings or horns), shifters mid-shift (DO NOT RECOMMEND), or blessed/cursed beings (potentially dangerous, since blessings and curses are fickle and have very specific parameters).
> 
> Anyway, this turned out to be WAAAAY longer than expected (Space??? ISSUE???), because I really love the supernatural (and, apparently, worldbuilding) (one of my nicknames is Myth, actually). If you want to chat more, comment! I don't check my email much, but comment and if you want we can by email.

Tony came into the squadroom that morning to find Kate in sparrow form coaching McGee, who was levitating upside-down, on flying techniques. Gibbs hopped off his shoulder onto the ground and shifted. “Kate! McGee!” He barked.

They were so surprised Kate popped back into human form in mid-air and McGee almost fell on his head. Luckily McGee conjured up an air cushion and they both bounced off it harmlessly. “Sorry, Gibbs,” Kate apologized, “McGee wanted to know if I had any techniques for flying to help him levitate.”

“Sorry, Boss,” McGee said as they stood up and he dispelled the air cushion.

Gibbs nodded at them. “Get to work.”

They all nodded and slid into their respective desks. Tony tossed Kate a glass potions flask. “For your cold,” He said, “I figure you haven’t seen Ducky yet.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Kate said. She took the stopper out and downed the lilac-grey contents then tossed it back to him. He caught it and set it on his desk.

_Then_ they got to work.

* * *

Around lunch they all got up and went to collect Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to go out. Tuesdays were we-all-go-out-to-lunch day. It was the day when Kate could stretch her wings and Gibbs could stretch his legs properly, and Abby could have real blood instead of the substitutes Tony made her. Tony and McGee took the chance to bounce ideas for potions and spells off of each other, and Palmer could get his regular stock of potions allowing him water, light, and midnight snacks Tony made him while Ducky could heal any major and minor injuries or inflictions they had. Usually he left things like Kate’s cold or papercuts to Tony so he could perfect his healing potions.

They decided on the Chinese place they usually got their take-out from, and as they walked Kate shifted and flew with them. Gibbs stayed in human form, every so often bumping his shoulder against Tony’s. Despite being Jethro “Second B for Bastard” Gibbs and a cat shifter, he enjoyed physical contact, which was heightened by their witch-familiar bond.

They settled into a table in the area specifically for magicals. The magicals area had less tables and more space for shifters and spells, potions, and the like. Kate flew around their table a few times then shifted back and slid into a chair, and Gibbs shifted and curled around Tony’s neck like a furry silver scarf.

They ordered and came here (aka, ordered takeout) so often the waitstaff that was coming to serve them took one look and turned around to head back to the kitchens. Tony could tell even though they were behind him because Gibbs opened one blue eye to stare at the waitstaff. Usually they ordered the takeout via phone then sent Sparrow Kate or Cat Gibbs (usually Kate, one did not send Gibbs to get food and wish to keep their life) to pick it up. That’s why the two of them made the best Recon team.

They laughed and chatted as the waitstaff brought out their food, then dug in. Palmer took one of his potions before he ate and drank, and Abby was slurping a Caf-Pow! sized cup of fresh animal blood. Kate was picking at her noodles, and McGee was growing miniature branches and leaves out of the back of his breakable chopsticks as he ate. Ducky made sure all their food had his quick-heal blessing, and Gibbs was apparently feeling lazy enough that he was making Tony feed him. It was a good thing shifters could eat and drink a multitude of things in either form, otherwise Gibbs would’ve killed himself on bourbon a long time ago.

They finished their food and all chipped in to pay, then started the walk back. Kate stayed in human form this time, and chatted with Abby about having a girls’ night. Gibbs decided that today was an I-want-to-be-tall day and climbed on top of Tony’s head, meerkat-ing and smugly looking down at them. Tony rolled his eyes.

Back at NCIS they split up to go their separate ways, Ducky and Palmer to autopsy, Abby to her lab, and the rest of them to the squadroom. McGee had grown his chopsticks so much that they had to be put with the others growing at various speeds in the breakroom. Gibbs shifted smoothly back to human form and barked at them to get to work before returning to his desk. 

They luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you saw it) didn’t catch a case that day, and just caught up on paperwork. Gibbs allowed them all to leave early, and they all parted in the parking garage. Tony almost got away with claiming the driver’s seat until Gibbs glared at him and sent him sulking into the passenger’s. He grabbed the oh-shit handle as Gibbs tore out of the parking garage and sped onto the street.

After a few (read: too many) close calls, Gibbs pulled into his driveway and parked the car. They went inside and reheated leftovers for dinner and settled on the couch when they were done as Tony prepared a movie. Even though it wasn’t required by law or anything, it was common for witch-familiar pairs to live in - or, at least, cohabit - the same space. Most wizard-familiar or warlock-familiars pairs did too, even though wizards and warlocks rarely took on familiars.

As Tony was popping the popcorn he heard the door open - since Gibbs never kept it locked, which Tony had accidentally figured out once was because he didn’t actually have a house key (breaking into your own house or your familiar’s is never fun) - and five familiar footsteps entered the house.

“Gibbs!” Abby shouted, running to hug him. “Ooh, movie night!”

“Sure, sure, come into our house,” Tony said wryly. He put another bag of popcorn in the microwave and tossed a few to McGee so the wizard could pop them. “No complaining about the movie,” He said.

“Ooh, no complaining means it’s going to be a surprise!” Abby said, plopping herself on the ground in front of the couch with Gibbs’ legs next to her. Kate settled down next to her, Ducky taking his usual armchair. McGee levitated the bags of popcorn around so that everyone had one as he and Palmer sat on the other side of Gibbs’ legs, who scooted slightly so Tony could sit next to him on the couch. He handed him his popcorn and tossed a few blankets around, then scrounged around for the remote. After a few moments of watching him in amusement, Gibbs bopped him on the head with it.

“ ‘The Lion King’?” Kate said as Tony pressed play, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t say anything else though, just let Abby steal some of her popcorn.

Despite what Kate said soon they were all crying their eyes out. Abby was hiccup-sobbing into Kate’s shoulder, who was surreptitiously wiping away her own tears. McGee was very obviously magicking his and Palmer’s tears away and Ducky had a tear rolling down his cheek. Tony could tell Gibbs knew he was holding back his own tears, and his familiar had shifted and buried himself under the blanket and in Tony’s lap, only his ears, blue eyes, and nose showing. _Cheater_ , Tony thought, _cats can’t cry_.

As the ending credits rolled Tony took a look around their living room. McGee had apparently spelled the empty popcorn bags into the trash, and was settling with his head against the couch cushions. Ducky had fallen asleep in his armchair, so Tony left a potion to cure the inevitable morning aches near him, just in case his natural healing powers didn’t cover aches from sleeping in an armchair, albeit a comfy one. Palmer had curled up under a blanket and was sleeping, and Abby and Kate had passed out each other’s shoulders.

Gibbs had blinked blearily awake when Tony stood to put the potion near Ducky, and when he turned around was back in human form lazily blinking at Tony. His hair was messy, and as Tony crept back onto the couch he sprawled across Tony’s lap, curling up with his head against Tony’s heart, which was as cat-like as he could get in human form. Tony could hear their synchronized heartbeats and pulled the blanket up tighter. He could feel himself smiling.

There was nothing like being surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and as I said, if you want to chat about nerdy-geeky supernatural-related things (and possibly worldbuilding-related things), let me know in a comment! If you want to chat more or find commenting inconvenient, we can continue via email. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
